langit mendung
by demonnicfox
Summary: Langit mendung kota London, dan dua orang shinigami yang nyaris berlarut bersama mendungnya takdir.


**Kuroshitsuji** **Yana Toboso**

 **langit mendung ©** **demonnicfox**

 **Genre : General**

 **Don't like Don't READ**

* * *

 _Chloe Watson Vermille, bosan dengan hukumannya._

Haruskah ia mengutuki hidup barunya sebagai seorang pencabut nyawa? Nampaknya iya, mengakhiri hidupnya yang tidak lagi berwarna tanpa lagi menatap London yang hanya menyuguhkan padanya warna mendung yang sama-sama jenuh sama sekali tidak mengobatinya. Membuatnya lembur, justru iya.

Akan tetapi, langit mendung begitu serupa dengan dirinya. Bagaikan mendapati dirinya telah melebur dengan mendung kala ia menatap keluar kaca kafe. Menjadi mendung yang tidak ditemani cahaya. Sebilah pun tidak.

"Eh? Melamun, Vermille-san?"

Pecah. Lamunannya pecah.

Ah, si surai cokelat teringat kembali tujuannya untuk bertemu di kafe ini. Nampaknya pula ia melupakan sepotong kue kesukaannya yang masih utuh. Ketuk kacamatanya, dan katakan sudah berapa lama waktu terbuang olehnya hanya untuk melamunkan takdir pekerjaan sebagai seorang pencabut nyawa. Bahkan bangku di hadapannya yang semula kosong sudah ditempati oleh Ronald Knox yang sudah duduk tanpa izin. Menyadari kehadirannya saja tidak.

"Wah, bahkan kuemu masih utuh."

"Baru mau kumakan."

"Ah, kau tidak takut kalau itu sudah dicium oleh lalat?" Persetan, Ronald. Nafsu makannya yang gila kebersihan hilang sesaat. Chloe, yang semula telah memegang garpunya untuk bersiap menyantap langsung meletakkan benda metal tersebut pada piring keramik dan mendorong pelan piring tersebut menjauh.

Tawa renyah Ronald terlepas. Ia menang, nampaknya? "Dan aku berhasil membuat kue ini jadi milik bersama, bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Iris hijau yang terpadu dengan kuning itu hanya memberikan delikan yang menyiratkan sendu di sana. Chloe menopang dagunya, ia tatapi lagi langit mendung.

" _Hey_ , _mood_ sedang hancur?" Lagi, Ronald terkekeh. Bagi Chloe, tidak ada hal apapun yang dapat menjadi bahan untuk membuat Ronald terkekeh. Meski ia menyadari satu hal bahwa kekehan itu tidaklah sama di telinganya; tidak serenyah biasanya.

"Yah, kenapa, ya? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa seseorang yang bunuh diri harus menjadi pencabut nyawa." Air muka Chloe tak lain hanya mencurahkan kesenduan, akan tetapi ada keterkejutan di balik paras sendu sang dara. Mari katakan bahwa Ronald tidak membaca pikirannya, akan tetapi karena mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ayo menunggu sampai semua ini selesai. Yah, memang membosankan, bukan?" Senyum terpatri pada paras sang pemuda pirang berkacamata. Tidak ceria seperti biasanya, terlihat pahit; itulah yang Chloe lihat dari sudut matanya.

" _Yeah_ , _yeah_. Bahkan rasa benci Spears-senpai terhadap iblis semakin parah saja." Ronald mengembalikan tatapannya lurus tertuju kepada Chloe, meski sang gadis tidak demikian. Ia mendorong pelan piring dengan kue di atasnya kepada Chloe. Keheningan kembali terpecah; mereka kembali menggubris sedikit suara dari kafe yang sepi.

"Makanlah dulu, sayang. Nampaknya auk menghilangkan nafsu makanmu tadi, ya? Terlebih untuk pecinta kue sepertimu. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu mengisi kekosonganmu." Cengiran terpatri, dan Chloe mendengus.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa sisakan untukku. Ingat, kuenya jatah berdua."

Chloe mencibir, "Pintar juga kau, menjajah jatah makanan." Garpu kecil itu mulai ia gunakan untuk memotong sebagian kecil dari kuenya untuk ia santap. Ronald di hadapannya kembali tertawa, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Chloe Watson Vermille tidak pernah memikirkan tentang anugerah atas hidupnya; baik kehidupan lamanya atau kehidupan barunya ini.

Apakah menjadi seorang pencabut nyawa adalah anugerah untuknya bisa bertemu dengan cahaya untuk menembus celah mendung dirinya? Atau memang Ronald itu sendiri anugerah untuknya?

Selamat tinggal untuk langit mendung London yang masih jenuh. Karena sekarang, Chloe telah menemukan cahaya baru dalam hidupnya.

* * *

 _A/N : Chloe Watson Vermille adalah OC saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji, race shinigami. Oh, ya! Untuk visualisasi jelasnya, silahkan tengok Makise Kurisu dari fandom sebelah (Steins Gate). Jangan lupa ditambahkan kacamata._

 _Well, bejibun ff chara x oc di fandom ini, saya jadi tidak sungkan untuk mem-publish cerita saya yang satu ini._

 _Tell me, haruskah saya buat fic khusus untuk menceritakan Chloe? Atau mungkin ada yang bisa menebak tentang bagaimana dia bisa mati bunuh diri sampai jadi reaper? Saya rasa, di ff saya ini ada clue. Silahkan review!_


End file.
